Vanilla Valley
- | characters = Benny | champion = Chunky Chipper | new = in (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Insanely Hard | previous = Scrumptious Studio | previous2 = Scrumptious-Studio.png | next = Toffee Teasprings | next2 = Toffee-Teasprings.png }} Story Benny greets Tiffi by popping out of an Easter egg. New things *Evil spawners in liquorice locks first appear in level 1590. *For the first time it is possible for liquorice swirls to be locked in liquorice locks in level 1593, thanks to the evil spawner (though this is an unofficial appearance because the locked liquorice swirls don't appear naturally on the board at the start). Levels This is another really difficult episode, with 7 hard to very hard levels and one insanely hard level (1587). Even so, it is still easier than the previous episode because it has some easy levels. Gallery Story= EP107 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1581 Reality.png|Level 1581 - |link=Level 1581 Level 1582 Reality.png|Level 1582 - |link=Level 1582 Level 1583 Reality.png|Level 1583 - |link=Level 1583 Level 1584 Reality.png|Level 1584 - |link=Level 1584 Level 1585 Reality.png|Level 1585 - |link=Level 1585 Level 1586 Reality.png|Level 1586 - |link=Level 1586 Level 1587 Reality.png|Level 1587 - |link=Level 1587 Level 1588 Reality.png|Level 1588 - |link=Level 1588 Level 1589 Reality.png|Level 1589 - |link=Level 1589 Level 1590 Reality.png|Level 1590 - |link=Level 1590 Level 1591 Reality.png|Level 1591 - |link=Level 1591 Level 1592 Reality.png|Level 1592 - |link=Level 1592 Level 1593 Reality.png|Level 1593 - |link=Level 1593 Level 1594 Reality.png|Level 1594 - |link=Level 1594 Level 1595 Reality.png|Level 1595 - |link=Level 1595 |-| Champion title= Chunky Chipper.png|Champion title|link=Chunky Chipper |-| Icon= Vanillavalley.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second episode to be Easter-themed. The first one is Easter Bunny Hills. **This episode was released over two weeks before Easter. It may be released just before Easter on mobile. **Additionally, it was more than 1500 levels after the release of Easter Bunny Hills. **Even more so, it also have a timed finale, like Easter Bunny Hills. *This is the first episode name where both words start with "V". *This episode has all level types, much like the previous episode. **This is the first episode to have at least 2 of all 5 level types. **This is also one of the few episodes (and currently the second reality standard) to have at least 3 moves levels, the others being Candy Town (tutorial), Salty Canyon, and the Dreamworld episodes are Nerdy Nebula and Aurora Chocorealis. **This is also the second episode to have all five level types in a row, the first is Gingerbread Glade. *Locked Evil spawners, which were originally supposed to be introduced in the next episode, appeared in this episode instead. *This is the fourth episode to have a timed finale. The first three are Candy Factory, Easter Bunny Hills, and Boneyard Bonanza. *Upon this episode's release on mobile it is possible for liquorice locks to appear over liquorice swirls, due to the evil spawner. Unlike in Candy Crush Soda Saga, locked swirls keep their resistance to striped candies. **This also happens on web version, however it is unknown whether the locked swirls will work the same or not. Currently, there is no board layout to test the effect. Category:World Twenty-Six Category:Reality episodes Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Insanely hard episodes